


Nighttime Wonders 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6





	Nighttime Wonders 1/1

~*~

Miranda switched off the lights in her home office and headed upstairs to the third floor where she checked in on her precious daughters who were her world. She entered Caroline's room first, and found her eldest by five minutes sprawled out on her bed, a comic book laid open on her stomach. She quietly made her way over to the bed where she took the comic book and looked down at it. Some kind of Superman comic. She smiled at that knowing her daughter had a crush on the super hero. She placed it on the bed side table before leaning forward and placing the softest of kisses on Caroline's forehead. "I love you, bobbsey." she whispered before turning off the lamp before she walked through the joined bathroom into Cassidy's room. The room was illuminated in light that was coming from the small TV screen that she had allowed Cassidy to have when she scored highly in her end of year exams. The screen was lit up with some infomercial playing. She picked up the remote that had fallen off Cassidy's bed, and she turned the TV off. 

"Hey, I was watching that." Cassidy said sleepily. 

Miranda looked down at her daughter and smiled. "You should be sleeping." she said softly as she knelt next to her daughter who looked at her through sleepy eyes. "Why are you still awake?" she questioned.

Cassidy shrugged. "I can't sleep." 

"What's on your mind?" Miranda asked knowing that whenever Cassidy couldn't sleep there was something that was bothering her. She watched as tears welled up into her daughters eyes. "Oh my sweet girl, what is wrong? Please tell me or I can't help." she said her heart breaking at the sight. 

"Someone wrote dyke in black spray paint on my locker at school." Cassidy whispered. 

Miranda's eyes instantly widened at that. She swallowed hard. "Is that... is that because of my relationship with Andrea? Are you being bullied?" she asked. The thought of her daughters being bullied because she was in a lesbian relationship would hurt Miranda greatly. People could be so cruel, and she was still so shocked by how homophobic the world still was even though it was the twenty first century. However these thoughts slowly dissipated when she saw Cassidy slowly shake her head.

"No." Cassidy whispered. 

At this Miranda cocked an eyebrow. She had suspected her daughter could be interested in girls after seeing her looking at a rather sexual photo from a shoot in RUNWAY last year where she'd had two models standing rather intimately with one another. Her daughter had seemed quite intrigued with said picture and Miranda had found it in Cassidy's bedroom that night. 

"Jackie found a Playboy magazine in my backpack yesterday." Cassidy confessed as tears streamed down her face. "I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have taken that magazine from Derek when he said I could have it. Had I not taken it then Jackie never would of seen it and dyke would never of been written on my locker." she said as she covered her face. "I'm sorry." 

"Sweetheart, why on earth are you apologising?" Miranda asked as she gently took her daughters hands and pulled them away from Cassidy's precious face. She cupped her daughters cheek and made Cassidy look at her. 

"Because I'm gay." Cassidy confessed so quietly that Miranda had to lean forward to hear. "Please don't be mad." she added.

Miranda frowned. "Are you afraid that I am going to be mad with you because you're gay?" she asked softly. When her daughter nodded her head she sighed. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"The Press have been so nasty towards you and Andy because you're in a lesbian relationship, and they're going to have an absolute field day when they hear that I am too, and they're going to slam down on you even harder thinking that you converted me somehow." Cassidy admitted. "That's what happened when Erica came out to her Mom. Erica's aunty is gay, and she used to spend a lot of time with her, and everyone in Erica's family blames her aunt and told her aunt that she wasn't allowed to see Erica anymore because she infected Erica with her unnatural disease." 

Miranda shook her head and squeezed Cassidy's hands softly. "That's extremely sad about Erica's aunt, I had no idea." she said having met said aunt quite a few times, and Miranda always thought she was a very kind woman. "But the Press won't slam even harder on me about this because you know I will not let them. I am the Dragon Lady after all and every newspaper outlet knows to not mention anything about you or Caroline because I will breathe fire at them if I do." she explained. "So, don't worry about that, sweetheart." she said as she rubbed her thumbs across Cassidy's hands. "And I don't want you to worry about the children at school either. I will make sure the kids who are being mean towards you will get a talking to not only by the head master, but their parents too because writing dyke across your locker is not acceptable at all. We are all different human beings in this world, and they need to be taught to be more understanding and accepting of their classmates." 

Cassidy nodded. "It's disgusting." she replied.

"Indeed." Miranda said, nodding. She raised her hand and wiped the slowly drying tears from Cassidy's cheeks. "Are you okay now that you've gotten that off your chest, sweetheart?" she asked. 

"Much better." Cassidy replied. "But are you sure the Press won't be even more nasty if one of the children's parents at school tell the Press that I'm gay too?" she asked still concerned over this.

"Even if the Press get wind of it, it won't go any further because myself and Leslie will handle it." Miranda replied. "Don't stress over this anymore please, my sweet girl, you don't have to worry." she said as she rubbed her hand back and forth against Cassidy's forehead. "What I want to know is that will you be okay going back to school?"

Cassidy nodded. "Oh yeah, I enjoy my classes too much to let a few stupid kids get in the road. I can handle them easily. I just didn't want any more nasty words thrown at you, that's all." she said, grinning at the cheeky 'that's all' comment. 

Miranda grinned back as she continued rubbing Cassidy's forehead. "That's my girl, a strong Priestly who won't back down from anyone." she whispered. 

"Never." Cassidy whispered back. "They'll get what's coming to them eventually. Karma always rolls around." 

Miranda nodded. "That it does." she commented. She couldn't wait until Irving's karma came rolling around after all the times he's tried to have her ousted out of RUNWAY and especially after the comments he has given to the Press about how she and Andrea had been fooling around whilst Andrea had still been her assistant. She watched as Cassidy covered her mouth as she yawned. "Do you think you can get to sleep now?" 

Cassidy nodded, but her grip tightened on Miranda's hands. "But, do you.. do you think you could stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked, her voice sounding so young.  
Miranda smiled as she nodded. "Of course." she replied and she stayed in the same spot, kneeling beside her daughters bed, rubbing Cassidy's forehead, just watching her daughter lovingly as she fell asleep. "So precious." she murmured as she watched her daughter fall into slumber. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart." she said a couple moments later before she stood up from the carpet, clicking the lamp off as she stood before leaving the room.

The Editor began padding back down the hall towards the staircase and she began the trek down to the second floor to the master bedroom where her lover was waiting for her. She couldn't wait to curl up into Andrea's arms after the long day she'd had. Tons of mishaps had happened at RUNWAY that day, and to lose herself in her lovers presence was such a heavenly thought. 

When she stepped down onto the second floor landing she smiled when Patricia padded up to her. She knelt down in front of her large beloved dog. "Hey my girl," she murmured as she took Patricia's fury head into her hands and petted her lovingly and thoroughly especially behind the ears which Patricia loved. 

Patricia's paw came up to rest gently on Miranda's shoulder and Miranda chuckled softly. "Oh yes, I love you too." she said as she petted Patricia some more before she gently removed Patricia's paw from her shoulder and stood up again. "Good girl." she said as she watched Patricia walk back over to her bed and settled in for the night. 

Miranda smiled as she watched Patricia sigh happily before closing her eyes. She continued walking down the hall towards her bedroom that she had been sharing with Andrea for over six months now. 

Just as she reached the door to the bedroom her feet however stopped when she heard her lovers soft voice behind the closed door, and small moaning. 

"Oh yeah, that's it. Just like that. Mmmmm. You always know how I like it." Andrea said. 

Heart pounding now Miranda's hand reached out for the door knob and she quietly pushed it open. What she saw made her sex clench. Andrea was laying on her back with her right hand in between her legs underneath her pajama pants. Apparently she hadn't been able to wait for her to finish The Book tonight. 

However when Miranda saw the opened laptop next to Andrea that had a website pulled up with a scantily clad woman on the top for the border Miranda grew a little concerned. Was Andrea getting off to the thought of another woman? Fear and jealousy rose up from inside of Miranda and she hoped she was wrong. She inched closer to the bed so she could try to see what was lit up on the laptop screen. She could hear how wet her lover was as the brunette pumped her fingers in and out of her as Miranda tried to lean over as quietly as possible to look at the laptop screen, but without her glasses she couldn't make out what the writing was, but part of her feared it was some kind of erotic email from another woman. 

Just then Andrea started moaning again, her hips moving in time with her fingers, and her mouth opened. "Miranda. Miranda. Miranda." Andy whispered, her breathing more erratic now. 

Miranda's heart jumped in her chest and she instantly felt ridiculous at her thoughts. Andrea's feelings for her were pure and true and her brunette beauty would never intentionally hurt her nor cheat on her. The brunette wouldn't have gone through all of this bullshit coming out to the Press just to throw it all away and have a bit on the side with someone else. 

Miranda swallowed hard as she continued to listen to Andrea's fingers as they moved in and out of Andrea's sex. Her lover was so wet, and she felt her own sex growing wetter by the second and knowing she needed to taste her lover she leaned down and began sliding off Andrea's pajama pants. She wasn't surprised when Andrea didn't open her eyes and register her presence as whenever Andrea was so close to coming her mind went walkabouts and she lost all conscious thoughts as her eyes rolled back into her head and concentrated on the sexual moment she was in.

As soon as she had pulled Andrea's pants off she placed her mouth on her lovers clit and began licking thoroughly and began licking downwards, licking Andrea's fingers that were still inside the brunette. Whilst she was doing this her eyes never once left Andrea's glorious face that had so many emotions crossing it. 

As soon as her tongue had met Andrea's clit her lovers eyes had snapped open, and she saw the surprised look in those gorgeous brown eyes before Andrea began moaning even more clearly happy that Miranda had now joined her. 

Even though Miranda was still curious as to what Andrea had been reading she knew that her lover had been fantasizing about her and not someone else. That eased Miranda's thoughts greatly as she continued to lap at Andrea's juices that were now flowing freely from Andrea's pussy as Andrea slid her fingers out as Miranda covered her lovers sex with the whole of her mouth. Her tongue entered Andrea easily and she moved said muscle in and out of Andrea's wet sex until her lover was crying out in ecstasy. 

Andrea's body shook as she climaxed, and Miranda drank her lovers essence greedily. When she knew her lover couldn't give anymore she slowed her ministrations down before she took her mouth away from Andrea's sex and crawled up to cuddle her lover who had collapsed down onto their Queen sized bed as she gasped for air.

"Oh my god. That was..." Andrea trailed off. She couldn't find words for it.

They kissed passionately for a few moments before they pulled apart and Miranda looked over to the laptop and from here she was able to read the words better. She raised an eyebrow when she realised what the story was about. Sexual domination in the bedroom. However she was only a bit surprised by Andrea's choice of reading material after having long suspected that Andrea loved her being in the dominate role, but wasn't saying anything in fear of changing their relationship dynamic that was absolutely perfect. 

After thinking on it for a couple of seconds Miranda thought she would be able to change it up a bit more to Andrea's liking and so she voiced this telling Andrea that it would be acceptable if they gave it a try some day soon. She smiled when Andrea hugged her tightly, and both women thanked the Gods for bringing each other such wonderful girlfriends.  
"Thank you for not judging me, and for being open to the idea of changing things up every now and then." Andrea whispered as Miranda was rolled onto her back by her lover. "You're amazing, and I love you so much." Andrea continued. 

"Oh, darling. No, you're the amazing one." Miranda said as she realised Andrea was returning the favor of what she had just given to her lover. It was time for her release and she began moaning when Andrea started trailing kisses down her chest. Her hands tangled in Andrea's silky hair as her lover continued moving lower and lower. She sighed happily as her eyes fluttered closer. "Thank you God for this incredible creature." she breathed. "Thank you so much." she repeated thinking herself incredibly lucky to be allowed to love such a rare beauty. She would cherish this love they shared forever and ever.

FIN.

~*~


End file.
